Sing You To Sleep
by inuendo-outuendo
Summary: ONE SHOT. Sort of AU. Arizona has had a pretty hectic work schedule, she's exhausted. Cuteness and fluff follows.


It had been a really long day as days go. Arizona's shift just seemed to go on forever at the hospital and the fact that there had been a case she couldn't turn her back on didn't help that matter. Ever since Sofia came into her life, the bonds she made with her tiny human patients seemed to be of a different nature than they were before. Arizona tried her hardest to separate herself from her work, especially the cases that really took it out of her emotionally, but the connection she now shared with Callie and Sofia changed things. She was due home 3 hours ago to spend the night with both her beautiful girls, something she hadn't managed to do with the hectic work schedule of both Callie and herself, but now it was past midnight and that was way past Sofia's bedtime. Sighing, Arizona finally shut her locker door, tossing her scrubs in the wash basket as she fixed on her coat, pulling her scarf snug to her chin. Running her fingers through her hair, Arizona shook her blonde locks out of the elastic holding it to a high ponytail as she heard the door open to the locker rooms. "Arizona? Didn't you have to night off tonight?" Smiling, Arizona turned to face Teddy walking into the room, making her way to her own locker across from Arizona's.

"Yeah, but you know how it is, those tiny little humans need me" Smiling, she hid the disappointment as well as she could. She was looking forward to tonight. Nothing special was planned, but it was the little things that she missed like having dinner together, trying to bath a tired and excitable Sofia and then tucking her into bed before curling up with her wife on their couch watching nothing but trashy TV. And well…She missed having some 'alone time' with Callie and with how Callie held her at night and the looks she gave her at work, she was sure her wife was missing the intimacy as well. Sighing, she slipped her handbag onto her shoulder before looking over at Teddy, who was giving her an understanding expression. She knew what the hours were like and she also knew the toll it could take on people sometimes, no matter how used to it they may be. "You need some rest Arizona…I'll tell the others that you are done for the night…" Pulling a clean shirt on, she discarded her own scrubs before blowing her hair out of her face. "You go home to your girls"

Smiling, Arizona nodded. "Thanks Teddy, You have a safe drive home too okay?" Giving her a wave, Arizona made her way out of the hospital, pulling her phone from her pocket. Both being doctors, it was pretty easy to guess why they didn't come home on time, but that didn't stop them from worrying. She had 3 missed calls from Callie and a couple of messages asking if she was all right. Even though she was walking down the corridor towards the exit alone, the fact that her wife was so caring made her smile. Callie's last message was sent about 2 hours ago, so she didn't call her back. There was nothing worse than a sleep deprived Callie and Arizona guessed she had probably crashed waiting for her to come home. Giving her a quick reply of 'On my way home now baby-A Xx' she tucked her phone into her pocket before crossing her arms over her chest, facing the chilled and drizzling early hours of the morning as she trotted to her car, wanting to get home as soon as possible where she could get dry, warm and some much needed sleep.

Callie's shift had been pretty stress free at work, though she hardly got to see Arizona due to their clashing schedules. They usually had some breaks together, but lately Arizona had been rushed off her feet and barely was able to leave her space to come and see her like she used too. She didn't want to be selfish, but she missed having some quality time with her wife, and not just at work but at home too. Callie would never push anything because Arizona was trying her hardest at work and by the time she got home, her face was pale and her eyes were barely open. Some nights Arizona didn't even make it to their bed but crashed onto the couch, leaving Callie to carry her into their bedroom and tuck her in so she could get a better night sleep than what she would have had on the couch. Sighing, Callie looked up at the clock on the wall…Arizona was late home again. Sofia had been put to bed long ago and so far hadn't stirred, leaving Callie alone with the two glasses of wine she had set on the coffee table and the TV on. Grabbing her phone off the table, she checked her messages again. Still no word from her wife. Putting her phone back on the table, Callie snuggled down onto the cushions, pulling the blanket over her body. It was a cold night, and the fact that their heating was broken didn't help matters. Laying her head down, she stared at the trashy television show, not really paying attention to what was happening. She was worried about Arizona. Her wife was pushing herself too hard and it pained Callie to see her putting on a brave face at work when Callie knew she was utterly exhausted. She could see it in her eyes. This last week, they haven't been the vibrant blue they were, they were now more of a grey colour and Callie had to admit that she fucking missed those stunning blue eyes.

It didn't take Callie long to fall asleep once her head hit the pillows, and by the time Arizona finally jiggled her eyes out of her front door, shutting it softly behind her, Callie was long gone. Smiling, Arizona removed her scarf and jacket, hanging them on the couple of hooks behind the door before dropping her bag and keys onto the small table, her shoes soon shoved underneath. She could wait to sleep, the sight of their bed through the open bedroom door called to her. But she also knew that she needed some other cravings to be stated first. Like checking on Sofia and then giving her wife some affection. Peeking over the couch, Arizona saw Callie's body move slightly with each silent breath she took, every so often letting out tiny whimpers to signal that she was in a deep sleep. After spending so much time sleeping next to her wife, she had learnt to pick up on these little things. Leaning over, she pulled the blanket over Callie, it having probably been discarded while she fell asleep before she placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right with you Calliope" She whispered before she got to her feet and quietly tip-toed towards Sofia's room, the door kept ajar to give the toddler some light. Slinking through into the room, Arizona couldn't stop a dimpled smile forming on her face as she looked down at her baby. Even though Sofia wasn't biologically hers, Arizona had never felt closer to a tiny human like this. Her and Sofia shared a silent bond; something that Arizona never thought would happen to her.

Running the back of her fingers softly over Sofia's cheek, she whispered a soft goodnight before leaning over, managing to not disturb the toddler with a soft kiss before tucking her back in. Like her mother, Sofia tended to discard her blankets while sleeping. "Goodnight my beautiful Sofia" The blonde whispered, her smile still planted on her face.

"You're adorable with her" Hearing the husky voice, Arizona turned towards the door to find Callie leaning against the doorframe, her usual soft smile on her lips. Crossing her arms over her chest Callie let out a content sigh having seen the whole interaction between the girls unfold. As much as Arizona may say otherwise, she made a wonderful mother who was kind, caring, loving and had that special connection with Sofia, something Callie was jealous of sometimes. Arizona carefully walked away from the crib towards her wife, who had pushed herself off the doorframe so they could make their way back into the living room. Shutting the door slightly behind her, Arizona finally got to take Callie into her arms, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling her close. "I'm sorry that I woke you" Her voice was soft as she felt Callie pull away to place the softest of kiss to the right side of her lips. "Never apologize for that…Well, maybe on my day off" Smirking, she ran her fingers through Arizona's hair, looking into her eyes. "'Zona…You're exhausted.."

Arizona saw how Callie's eyes changed from cheeky to serious in seconds and she couldn't help but close her own for a little while before opening them again, her eyes still meeting worried brown's. "Callie, I-" "I don't want to hear it Arizona" Callie cut in. She wasn't angry, but she was worried because she didn't want to see her wife run herself to the ground like Callie had seen happen to so many other people in their profession over the years. Pursing her lips, Arizona looked down, unable to move her head as Callie's hands softly held her jaw before she leaned down, capturing Arizona's lips in her own, missing the feeling of the soft skin on skin contact and the unique taste that was Arizona, somewhere between apples and a taste of sweetness that only the blonde seemed to possess. It was highly addicting. Pulling away, Arizona chewed on her bottom lip as she looked into Callie's eyes. "I'm taking tomorrow off, they think I need a break at work and I think they're right." Looking up at Callie, she saw her wife give her a nod before pulling her close, her head burying into the crook of her shoulder. Slipping her arms up, Arizona let her fingers grip onto Callie's shoulder blades softly, a content sigh escaping her lips.

"I've missed you" It was the softest of whisper and it instantly made Arizona feel guilty. She did feel guilty. Even though Arizona loved her job and wouldn't want to do anything else, she could think of much better things to that involved her wife and Sofia. But this week had been hectic and things just got out of hand rather quickly. "I've missed you too Calliope" Was her reply before she fell against her wife with an exhausted grunt. "And as much as I would really like to show you how much…I really need some sleep…" The comment got softer towards the end before she felt Callie nod. When they first got together sex was something that happened very often…Probably a lot more than was healthy, and even after Sofia was born, they still managed to maintain a healthy love life, but of late things hadn't really been happening and Arizona knew that it was her fault. Callie was someone who held sex high and had a range of hormones to challenge a teenage boy, and how she was hanging out this long (even though it had only been a week) was beyond her.

Getting a throaty moan, Callie wrapped her arms tighter around Arizona before she picked the blonde up almost effortless earning a surprised squeak from the blonde before Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's hips, snuggling into her body. "When did you get so strong Miss Calliope?" Arizona giggled as she felt Callie begin to move them towards the bedroom. Giving a chuckle, Callie turned her slightly so she could look into Arizona's eyes. "It takes strength to crush bone" Earning a laugh from Arizona, Callie flopped her down on the bed, quickly getting off balance herself and falling on top of Arizona with a grunt. Arizona was actually giggling, something she hadn't done in a while and it made Callie's heart swell. Arizona's carefree nature was something that caught Callie's attention when they first met and later it was something that Callie found herself adoring. No matter what was happening around her, Arizona still managing to give of this presence about her that oozed confidence and kindness. Maybe that's why she was so good at her job, it gave the people she worked with and worked for a sense of security.

Placing her elbows either side of Arizona's head, she looked down at her, giving the blonde her biggest smile as Arizona's giggles died down. "You're so beautiful when you laugh" Letting her thumb brush Arizona's left dimple, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss, holding it before pulling away, her own lips curling into a smile as she saw a big smile on Arizona's face, that had gotten a lot more colour since the first time Callie saw her tonight. Laying on her back, Arizona looked up at her wife as she left out a soft sigh, her eyes closing, as the contentment of just being with her wife washed over her giving her a sudden sense of sleep that she had forgotten about when Callie threw her onto the bed. "Imma sleep now" Arizona smirked, one eye opening to see Callie now sitting on the side of the bed, her fingers brushing away the hair from Arizona's forehead. "I agree…But you can sleep in these clothes" Callie smirked, her eyebrows rising mischievously as she heard her wife let out a chest laugh, still faking sleep with one eye cracked open the slightest. "Seeing as though you are…sleeping…I should do the right thing and help you get changed"

"Oh Callie, you're such a gentleman" Arizona replied, sarcasm dripping in her voice as she left Callie give her thigh a soft smack. For one of the first times, there was nothing sexual in Callie's voice. This was utter playfulness and it was causing Arizona's heart to flutter in her chest. Things like this was what she lived for and made her remember how lucky was is to have someone as special as Callie in her life. Opening her eyes, she felt the button on her jeans pop open as Callie leaned forward to give her a kiss, sliding down the zipper. Okay, so maybe there was a little bit of sexual tension between them right now, but as soon as it started it was over as Callie pulled away and slid the pants down Arizona's legs, tickling her as she did so, causing Arizona to try and kick her away, laughing harder than she had done in a while. "C-Calliope…S-Stop!" Arizona squeaked out, trying to catch her breath as Callie continued to tickle her, knowing all of the most sensitive places on Arizona's body "It's not my fault you're so ticklish"

In fits of laughter, Callie managed to get Arizona changed into her usual boy shorts and singlet top, suppressing the tingles in-between her thighs at the sight of her naked wife. This wasn't about her tonight; there would be plenty of opportunities tomorrow as Arizona wasn't aware that her day off just so happened to be tomorrow as well, tonight was about Arizona. The blonde deserved some must needed rest and Callie right now could think of nothing better than to cuddle with Arizona and hold her until she fell asleep. Sitting up, Callie intertwined their fingers together as she pulled her wife up, pulling her close so Callie could get her under the covers. "Come on my angel, you need some sleep…" Getting a sleepy whimper in return, Callie couldn't help but smile. During Callie putting on Arizona's PJ's the blonde was slipping in and out of consciousness, and truth be told, Callie was surprised that Arizona had managed to last this long. Holding Arizona tight to her, Callie managed to pull the covers back before she lowered the almost lifeless blonde onto the mattress, not surprised at all to see Arizona's eyes shut, her lips parted slightly, tell tale signs that she was asleep.

Brushing Arizona's hair out of her face, Callie got into her side of the bed before she turned off the lamp, sending the room into instant darkness, the only light source being the street lights outside. Pulling the covers over them, Callie turned to face Arizona before she placed a kiss on her cheek, giving a chuckle as Arizona instantly turned into her, slipping a leg in-between Callie's own, her head finding it's usual spot under Callie's chin. Looking up at the ceiling, Callie let her lips form a smile. This was heaven. Utter heaven. And as much as she loved sex, she would give it up in a heartbeat if she could have this forever. Hearing a slurred "I love you" Callie turned to see Arizona's eyes barely open, her hands reaching out to find Callie's fingers waiting as they slipped perfectly together. Smiling, Callie gave Arizona a kiss before she saw the blonde's eyes shut again, slipping back into that much needed sleep.

"I love you too"


End file.
